custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dumaltri
Dumaltri Dumaltri are a form of Matoran , only found on Kardrakon Nui . They are one of the only places that have never had any Toa, and have been left for dead by almost all the Great Beings . Expected to die off, the Matoran of Kardrakon Nui thrived for thousands of years, evolving into the tall beings they are now. They are strong enough that they can attack the Rahkshi the Makuta placed on the island, and often use them for armor. History The Dumaltri have a vast history. They were originally Matoran, and were actually quite interesting for a while. They built a vast empire, spanning across the continent and the islands nearby. All of that changed when the Makuta arrived. The Makuta made a brief visit to Kardrakon Nui, for the sole purpose of wreaking havoc on its civilians. They created monstrosities like the Rahkshi to terrorize the Matoran. For a long time, the Matoran looked as if they would die out. But, they eventually built a strong wall around their main city, Dangrushk. A few years after they were capable of dealing with the Makuta and their monsters, there was a shortage on food. The Matoran, now called Dumaltri, also overcame this obstacle. The most recent disaster was a destructive plague, that was quite possibly created by the Makuta. It has successfully killed 83% of the Dumaltri population. War The Dumaltri, or what's left of them, are currently at war with The Hakludtich , a race of insect-like creatures from Etch Zchiek 's moon, Etch Nphelt. The war, known as The Kardra War, was started almost a decade ago when the Hakludtich came to the planet's surface. After a misunderstanding between the Dumaltri and Hakludtich who met at the landing site, war was declared on the Dumaltri. The Great Legend The Great Legend is the story of how a Great Being sacrificed itself to save the Dumaltri, and its soul was ripped into 3 pieces, each representing a specific emotion. The 3 were launched onto the surface of Kardrakon Nui. The Aspect of Pride, Petra , went to a village called Dangrushk. Dsodo, The Aspect of Rage, took the final Aspect, Bittltrix, hostage. Dsodo was the only one of the 3 that remembered what he once was. Enraged by Petra's leaving them, and not checking if they had survived the fall, Dsodo followed Petra's footprints and burned Dangrushk to the ground. The rest of the story goes into great length of the many fights between the 3, Petra's attempts to rescue Bittltrix, and, in the end, how Bittltrix and Petra teamed up and finally killed Dsodo. Appearance Dumaltri can grow in two shapes, both closely similar. The most common form is a humanoid creature, known as the Frellt. They have spikes occasionally protruding from their body, wear armor made of Rahkshi shells, and have varying colors and sizes. This form averages in height at about 7 feet tall. The second form are known as the Gulant. The Gulant are also humanoid, but are much larger, and have digitgrade legs. They are normally about 9 to 11 feet tall, and are not as common as the Frellt. The Gulant only come in 3 colors: Red, Yellow, and White. Known Members *Conntrah (Deceased) *Gruutsis (Gulant) *Jad'eno *Maskugro *Mathrain (Gulant) *Mauruth *Petra (technically speaking) *Treguois *Skreetahka Category:Species Category:Sub-Species